Fitting Situation
by JustKay
Summary: Plausible AU where Angela works at a lingerie boutique and Jane helps out. **Mostly smut.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Own nothing but the idea and I'm sure someone else has even thought of it before, but here it goes! Pure smut – well, soft smut ;) Is intended to be a one-shot but might consider continuation based on responses. Thanks for reading! - This work was up prior but as it was one of my first, had a ton of errors. Took it down to fine-tune some parts. Currently the work only has 3 chapters that will slowly be put back up. Might consider extending it based on feedback! Reviews = love!_

"Honey, I really appreciate you lending a hand on your day off. I can't believe Lydia would just call out like that!" Angela shook her head as she went about folding and straightening a table of lace panties.

Jane took a long swig of her coffee then yawned. "No prob, Ma. I did tell you that girl seemed flaky but you wanted to give her a chance. I am surprised Nina agreed to hire her, but I guess she took pity on her too?" Jane shrugged at the rhetorical question. She had planned on actually relaxing for once on her day off but her mother needed her. ' _I can grab a beer and watch the game afterward_ ,' she told herself. Luckily she wasn't too far from home so she could dash back at her lunch and get Jo Friday out for a quick walk. ' _Guess I'll miss the gym today_ ,' she chuckled to herself.

"Well, it's the first time in some months so perhaps it's legitimate. I'd told Nina we needed to hire more help during the holidays but," she sighed with slight exasperation. "Who am I to know, right?" Angela rolled her eyes and took note of the time. "So, we open soon. Ringing people up isn't too difficult," she walked over to the register. "After we got off the phone I put a til in so you're ready. You have exactly $100 in $1s, $5s, $10s and $20s as well as $5 in coins. At the end of the day we just need to make sure you still have $105 in whatever form in the drawer. That's not usually any issue because a lot of the ladies that come in here use credit or debit cards. Sometimes an occasional check with older women."

Jane nodded and hazily took note of what she was being told. Angela turned and looked at the store, making sure Jane did the same. "I know you've been in before but just casually looking around. Especially over there," Angela raised a slightly accusatory brow at her daughter. Jane knew better than to respond and chewed her bottom lip. "Over there," she pointed across the room. "Obviously that is the undergarment section. Various styles of panties and bras," Jane nodded as she listened. Angela refocused toward the center of the store. "Of course various styles of tasteful sleepwear."

Before she could stop herself, the words flew out of Jane's mouth. "If she's in some of those, I don't think she's sleepin much."

Angela gave a pointed look at her daughter but moved on. "And finally, robes and what Nina calls the 'interchangeable' section. Camisoles, slips, corsets. Basically things that could be worn as outward clothes, not just underwear." Jane nodded as she took the last sip of her coffee. "And of course, you already know the back corner over there," Angela pointed. "For our more risque clients, tasteful yet more provocative selections."

Jane tilted her head slightly. Everything her mother had said registered, but a lot of the words didn't seem like her own. She then realized perhaps that was how Nina described the products to her so she was just regurgitating the phrasing. As the clock neared 10, Jane walked over and tossed the empty cup in a trash behind the register. "I think we're all good, Ma," she smiled, trying to reassure the woman things would be fine.

Angela muttered mostly to herself but Jane did hear, "Nina picked a damn fine time to be off on vacation..." It wasn't that she didn't have faith or trust in her daughter. The job really was simple enough. The elder Rizzoli just felt guilty she had to ask for Jane's help on her day off. While they didn't talk much about her work (Angela was as proud as she was scared Jane was a Detective) she knew it had to be rough. The work consumed her daughter to the point apart from Frost and Korsak, colleagues, Jane didn't have many friends. Not to mention she couldn't remember the last time Jane mentioning going on a date. ' _Not that she keeps me too informed there, either,'_ Angela thought with a huff. She took a deep breath, looked back at Jane and nodded as she unlocked the door.

As Angela predicted, the morning was fairly busy with socialites and rich housewives. Working the register wasn't too difficult and Angela held down the fort within the store assisting customers when needed. Everything felt routine until one customer laid what seemed like a boat load of items on the counter. Jane looked at the woman, her Detective's nature sizing the customer up. She was 5'10" in heels, curvy with flowing red hair. In any other situation, she would certainly catch Jane's eye, but she'd promised her mother so she forced herself to only be professionally polite. "Did you find everything you were looking for, Miss?" Of course she was only half paying attention to the woman's response as she was ringing up the items.

The woman smiled and Jane could tell, dropped her voice a few octaves. "Well, not quite everything," Jane could feel the woman's gaze boring in to her.

She stopped ringing up the items for a moment and looked at her. "If there's something else you could find, I'm sure Angela would be happy to assist you." Of course Jane knew what the woman was doing.

The woman picked up one of the more 'risque' bras, as Angela would call it. A rather sheer yet lacy number. Definitely not to be worn for any length of time. "Well, perhaps you could tell me if this color suits me?" Jane looked from the woman to the bra and back. "Perhaps if I modeled it for you?" Her eyes danced with lust at the not-so-subtle invitation.

In truth, Jane was a little flattered but she was also more than used to attention from women. Gay, straight, bi, tri, didn't seem to matter. Jane had a naturally alluring presence. Again, in any other situation she might have been tempted to take the woman up on the offer, but for her mother's sake, she tried to put her off gently. "That's a very interesting offer, but I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy if I took you up on it," she noted coolly as she kept ringing the purchase. "If I were single, though..."

As the woman slid her card to pay for her purchases, she slipped Jane a business card. She let her fingers linger against Jane's palm as she spoke. "I'm sure my husband wouldn't appreciate it either. But I won't tell if you won't."

Jane felt a surge of anger inside. Usually not one to judge what other people did, she was highly incensed by this woman. Not only was she trying to involve Jane in cheating on her husband, she was urging Jane to cheat on her nonexistent girlfriend. Again, for the sake of her mother's job she swallowed it back and gritted a smile. "Maybe," she nodded. With that the woman took her bags and left. As the door shut behind her Jane shook her head.

The store went fairly quiet by 1:30 and she looked over at her mother. "I'm pretty sure I can handle things for a bit if you want to grab lunch, Ma."

Angela looked at her daughter gently. She knew there was generally a slump, especially on Thursdays, between 1:00 and 4:00. Not that Jane wasn't capable. She obviously was. "Are you sure, honey? I did have a few errands to do."

Jane nodded. "Take as long as you need. If you swing by my apartment and take Jo for a walk while you're out, I won't tell Nina how long you were gone," she smiled and gave a mischievous wink to her mother.

Angela smiled. "Oh Janie! I'll try and be back in an hour or I'll text you."

Jane inwardly chuckled. ' _So long as it doesn't come across as a sext this time, Ma_ ,' she smiled. "Okay, Ma. No problem. Shop'll be fine."

Angela went to the back, collected her things and gave Jane a quick hug. Of course her daughter squirmed and pretended to fight it. Angela chuckled as she let the woman go. "Be back soon, honey," she waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Jane stood at the register for a few minutes, seeing people walk by out the storefront. She slumped back on her elbows against the enclosed space. 'Well, looks like it's gonna be pretty quiet.' She grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Before she could get to the next level in Candy Crush, she noticed some missed text messages.

 **SnowMan** Too bad you're workin today. This college game is incredible! Had a few beers for you, though ;) Of course there was an accompanying selfie of Frost at the game holding a beer. She quickly texted back – Yeah, lame me surrounded by hot women buying sexy outfits. Sucks to be me :p

The second was more professional.

 **Det. McGruff** Hope you're havin a good day off. Just thought you'd want to know the M.E. they were trying to hire accepted. Dr. Maura Isles. Seemed like a real class act. She jotted back – Thanks for the info, Korsak ;) See ya tomorrow.

Jane chewed her lower lip as she remembered the meeting. _The bullpen went from quiet to abuzz as Cavenaugh and someone stepped off the elevator. Jane had her head down one moment looking over a report but almost did a double take when she looked up. Next to her boss was a very attractive honey blonde in two inch heels. Jane let her eyes glance up, noting the toning of her calf's. 'I bet she's a runner.' Sadly, the rest of the view was covered by a black and lavender wrap skirt and cream blouse. 'Well, maybe eggshell or crepe or whatever the hell they're calling off-white, anymore,' Jane mused. To top the outfit off was of course a lavender and black jacket. Cavenaugh showed Maura around to everyone and finally they got to Jane. "And, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane, this is Dr. Maura Isles. We're hoping she'll come on board as our Medical Examiner."_

 _Jane politely extended her hand, reminding herself to be professional. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Isles."_

 _Maura smiled warmly, shaking Jane's hand. "From what I hear, it's very much my pleasure to meet you, detective," her hazel eyes sparkled._

 _And just as quickly as they'd said 'hello,' things seemed over. Jane had kicked herself over and over for not trying to catch up with Maura after work or some other time. But, the chance was gone._

The bell over the door chimed as it opened bringing Jane back to the present. For a minute she would swear she was still lost in her daydream. Walking inside the shop was none other than the doctor herself. Jane felt her knees slightly buckle and her breath hitch as she took the woman in. Beige wedge heels ran up to bare legs. This time Jane's lust-filled view was stifled by an emerald dress with a simple-yet-intricate lily in what Jane was sure were Swarovski crystals. She couldn't help but watch the woman's hips sway as she walked toward the register. She felt her cheeks flush as she looked the doctor in the eyes and smiled. "Good afternoon. Can I help you with anything?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "The sign out front says your shop offers bra fittings? I've been working out a lot more lately and my bras aren't quite fitting correctly. I think a new fitting is in order."

Jane was stunned the doctor said that as if she were asking for a glass of water. "I...we..." she felt her heart pound in her chest. Her mother was indeed a trained fitter but she was out to lunch. Even though everything inside her knew it was wrong, her lust over-rode her logic as she nodded. "We do." ' _I can wing it...I hope_ ,' she thought.

"Excellent. I'll just," Maura pointed to a dressing area behind Jane.

As she fumbled for a measuring tape, Jane nodded. "Be right there." She took some deep breaths to steady herself. This wasn't a complete lie. She could easily measure the woman and look up online from there if she needed what the measurements meant. She walked up to the stall. "Is it okay to come in?"

The doctor thought the question slightly odd. "You'll see me in less."

As Jane drew back the curtain back she felt her stomach flop at the beauty before her. The emerald dress was hanging on a hook. At that moment all Jane could see was a backside clad only in black lace bra and matching v-shaped lace panties. The panties accentuated her ass perfectly. ' _Definitely a runner_ ,' Jane noted. She also noted beautiful freckles peppering the doctor's back. She bit her lower lip to keep from groaning.

"Isn't this where you unhook me?" Maura asked.

Jane flushed and realized she had to act like she knew what she was doing. There was something slightly different about the woman's tone. It sounded slightly...deeper, Jane thought. There was an almost immediate shift in the room as her hands went to the clasp of Maura's bra.

"You can call me Maura, by the way," she said coolly.

Jame felt the blood rise in her cheeks as she swallowed. Her voice was shaky but husky. "J-Jane. I'm Jane." She slipped the bra off the woman from behind, sliding the straps down her arms slowly. While Jane ached to look at the doctor fully, she knew not to. At least...not yet. She stood entranced as the woman in front of her turned.

"I know," she smiled. It was all Jane could do to keep her mouth from hitting the floor. Not only was a gorgeous woman nearly naked in front of her, she stood there unabashedly. "Aren't I supposed to lift my arms so you can measure now?" The woman still stood face-to-face with the nearly radish-colored detective.

Jane took the measuring tape, her hands shaking and slipped it around the woman's pert breasts and across her nipples. "Uh," she swallowed hard and looked at the numbers. "38 around," Maura nodded. "Um..." as the detective flushed, the doctor knew right off she didn't have a clue how to do the cup size.  
Maura smiled and keeping the tape close to her, loosened Jane's hands and drew them across her breasts. "You can look at the tape and see where the cup size falls. Or you could," she tugged just slightly at the tape and felt the detective easily let go. She placed Jane's hands to her breasts and gasped at the sensation.

Jane felt like she was drowning in a sea of mixed emotions. She was excited, on fire, actually. Yet she knew this couldn't be the proper way to do a fitting. ' _This is what you wanted, Rizzoli! She wants you! She put your hands to her ti-'_ Before her mind could finish it's thought the doctor had grabbed a belt loop on either side of Jane's jeans and pulled the woman closer. Without thinking anymore she leaned down and kissed the slightly shorter woman. The passion on both sides was rising as the doctor's skilled hands began tugging the hem of Jane's tee upward. They broke the kiss momentarily as the shirt and underlying bra were removed. When they came together again, the moans and groans were almost animalistic. There was a unique spark in the sensation of skin on skin, let alone breast on breast. Jane was surprised as Maura pushed her passionately against the changing room wall and kissed her deeply. As her warm skin hit the cool wall Jane arched slightly. Never had she let anyone take her like this. This experience, this act would forever be a Maura Isles special. Over her jeans Maura pressed her thigh against Jane's center. Instinctively Jane ground down. Between Maura's thigh and the seam of the jeans in just the right position, she knew her orgasm wouldn't be long off. Sensing the heightened state of her present lover, Maura moved her thigh away. As she did, Jane let out a whimper of protest. Maura nipped her neck and slipped her hands slowly down Jane's ripped torso.

There were no words as her fingers easily unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's jeans. The aroused detective hurriedly bent to help shove them off. Maura smiled as she looked the woman over. "Boyshorts. I would have thought boxers," she grinned and winked.

Jane blushed and felt slightly awkward; as if the woman were teasing her for the choice.

Maura leaned in and whispered in Jane's ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous." With that she sucked the woman's lobe between her lips. Jane arched hard and dug her nails gently in to Maura's sides. The sensation caused the doctor to nip the lobe before slightly backing up with a grin. She kissed over Jane's chest, her lips dancing over one breast and then the other. As she went she teasingly avoided the very hard nipples.

"Please," Jane pleaded. Maura glanced up and grinned as she finally took an aching bud between her lips. She kept her gaze fixed on her lovers face as she continued to nibble and suckle the nipple in her mouth. She took her hand and began teasing and rolling the other.

"Ooooo" Jane moaned with pleasure. She gripped the woman's shoulders but made sure not to dig her nails in. With a wink and soft 'pop' Maura switched to Jane's other nipple and lavished it as she had the first. She still kept her gaze focused on the woman whose head was tipped back in pleasure at her ministrations. She gently released the bud and her mouth continued it's trek lower.

Jane gasped as Maura playfully nipped her navel while she worked the boyshorts down Jane's hips and thighs. "Oooh Maura" Jane looked deeply in lust-fueled hazel eyes as she felt Maura's fingers gently tap each thigh as a silent 'open' request. She stepped out of the underwear knowing she'd soaked clean through the gusset and left her legs spread. The doctor smiled. She wouldn't be teasing any longer. The woman needed release and Maura needed to feel it on her tongue. She parted Jane's lips gently and drew her tongue from her lover's entrance to her clit. Jane couldn't stop herself from digging her nails in to the skilled woman's shoulders. The doctor knew every woman had a unique taste and feel and quickly knew she was absolutely addicted to Jane's. She latched her lips around the swollen clit and gently worked two fingers inside. Feeling the tightness easily release, Maura felt comfortable softly working a third digit in as she sucked and nibbled Jane's clit. Jane was more aroused and pleasured than she'd been in some time. As she felt Maura's thrusts, she knew her orgasm was on edge. Maura felt Jane's inner walls squeeze her fingers as she quickened her thrusts. She bit down and scrapped her teeth over Jane's clit sending the woman over. Her body went stiff yet shook with the pleasure she was feeling. It was so intense she couldn't make a single sound. As Maura went back to give more, Jane gently stopped her. "Oh god, I can't...t-to sensitive" she stammered.

It took Jane no time to compose herself and take the doctor in her arms for a deep, passionate kiss. She lightly scratched her nails over Maura's back causing the woman to shiver with excitement. Jane moaned at the taste of herself on such a beautiful woman's mouth and felt everything in her ignite to give what she'd gotten, if not more. She hungrily kissed and nibbled down the side of Maura's neck. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and dug her nails into the doctors side as her teeth clamped down on a stiff nipple. She felt the woman arch in to her, her body pleading for more as she tugged the nipple with her teeth. She grinned and did the same to the other nipple. She looked up at the woman's face and inwardly danced with delight at the pleasure she saw on the doctors face. The pleasure she was giving her.

Jane herself could wait no longer and slid her free hand in to Maura's soaking lace panties. Jane pressed the woman against the wall and kissed her deeply as she pumped three fingers inside the doctor. As she pumped her thumb began stroking Maura's clit causing the doctor to roll her hips on Jane's hand in pleasure. They both safely moaned in to one another's mouths as Maura wrapped her right leg around Jane's waist. This caused the angling of Jane's ministrations to alter in the most wonderful way. Without intention, Jane's fingers made contact with Maura's g-spot. As she did, the doctor went completely rigid and her eyes flew open. Jane nervously began retreating when Maura shook her head. "Oh no, please! Do that again! I-I think you've found my g-spot!" With a sense of relief she grinned and resumed pumping in the same position. She could feel inner walls tighten and knew the woman was close. Not knowing if she was a screamer or not, Jane kept thrusting but kissed the doctor deeply. In seconds that slowed to minutes, the most amazing orgasm of her life overtook Maura. As they parted for air, Maura pleaded softly. "More? Please?" The fact the gorgeous woman was hungry for her made Jane flex with pride.

"Mmm let's try something." She pressed Maura more firmly against the wall and cradled an arm under Maura's ass. Without words Maura knew to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and her other leg around her waist.

Without waiting, Jane slid her wet hand back inside her lover. Her thumb kept stroking her clit as she pumped her fingers inside. Using the wall as leverage Jane began to thrust her pelvis against her hand to get deeper. They heatedly kissed as she felt the familiar tightening. Within seconds the doctor was rigid again but cumming harder than she had. Her walls squeezed so tightly they forced Jane's fingers out of her. As they both slowly came down from the euphoria of what had transpired Jane helped Maura to her feet. "You are incredible, Detective" she panted, her head resting on Jane's shoulder for a moment.

Jane ran a hand lazily over the woman's backside and smiled but didn't register the title at first. "Mmm as are you, Doctor." Slowly Jane stopped and moved back in slight confusion. "D-Detective?"

Maura smiled and softly kissed her. "We met at the station. I could not forget such a beauty and I saw the way you were looking at me," she grinned. "I'd gone by to say hello to you today but Det. Korsak said it was your day off though you were helping your mother here. You didn't actually think a bra fitting went like that, did you?" she queried with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her face.

"I-I" Jane swallowed and flushed.

"Mmm well they do not. Sufficed to say, I went along with the ruse because I could tell you wanted me as badly as I wanted you. And here we are."

As everything began to sink in Jane realized she hadn't paid any attention to the time nor the shop! She quickly began grabbing her clothes to dress as she heard the bell above the door chime. "Back, Janie," her mother called.

"Uh, 'k Ma. H-helpin a customer. Be out in a sec." She blushed deeply at the doctor as Maura watched her redress. "So...you knew all along?"

She nodded.

"You wanted me?" Jane raised a brow as Maura nodded. Finally she too began to redress fearing they would not have much time. She leaned in and kissed Jane one last time for the moment. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she winked as Jane hypnotically nodded. All she could think was ' _If she's this good in public I don't know I'd survive sex with her in private...but I'm damned willing to try._ '


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Here is the edited chapter 2. – A guest review that I deleted noted this exact story had previously been posted. Again, I posted this fic 2-3 years or so back. It has since been fully deleted as I'm working on editing and reposting. If there is a work that is similar_ _ **shrugs idk**_ _. This work was 3 chapters. Contemplating continuing but not fully sure. Reviews = love!_

It wasn't supposed to matter. They'd both agreed the arrangement was loose. Jane insisted she wasn't ready to settle down. Besides, it had only been two months. Two incredible, intense months filled with some of the best sex she'd ever had. As demure and classy as Dr Maura Isles was in public, she was an animal in private. Not an animal. More like a sexual athlete. There seemed to be few limits to what they'd done or would do. As she replayed the conversation in her mind, she felt a surge anger kick up.

"It was a complete surprise. I haven't spoken to my mother at length in months but she insists I escort Mr Rockmond around this evening."

Jane looked at her.

The silence put Maura on edge and she felt compelled to continue and defend the change in plans. "They are both artists and she'd insisted when he was in town to look me up. Apparently he took her at that and did. I really am sorry, Jane." There was sincerity not just in her tone but in her eyes.

The tough detective was still stung but put up as much guise as possible to play it off. "Maura, it's fine. We both said to begin with this wasn't serious. No hurt feelings. No steppin' on toes. So, go out with whats-his-face," she shrugged.

Maura tilted her head slightly. While they hadn't known one another that long or in deeper ways, Maura was still certain the woman was hurt. "If it weren't for my mother Jane, I would not go. Please know that?"

Jane nodded. "I hafta head back up and finish some paperwork. Call me later or whatever and we'll, I don't know? Reschedule?"

Maura knew better than to protest or drag the conversation out. Jane was not one for deep conversations. At least, not yet. She nodded and watched the woman turn and walk back to the elevator.

In an effort to distract herself, Jane had seen an email earlier that week asking for all available staff to pull uni shifts. Without hesitation she replied back stating she'd be happy to that very night. Doing a beat wasn't great work, but it would keep her mind off Maura and Dennis. By lunch she'd gotten notice back it was appreciated and she could start her shift at 7. When she got home she had enough time to grab a beer, a shower and get in to her old uniform. She sighed as she finished getting the last button done and looked in the mirror. 'Hell, Maura and I could have so much fun with this outfit. But no. She's out with stupid Dennis because of her stupid mother. What if...what if they get along great and he and she...' her heart sank. 'No! Stop that! You have no right to be angry, Rizzoli! You're the one that said it was casual. Sure she's a lot of things you've never had but she's a free person.' She sighed again as she put the hat on and headed out.

When she got to the station she met with the Lieutenant overseeing the Uni's that night. She showed Jane to a car. "We've got most everything covered except Hudson to Farrell. It's one of our quieter sects."

Remembering from her beat cop days, Jane nodded.

"So, you can ride solo, Detective," she smiled. You know the drill. Be safe." They shook hands and Jane set off on her rounds.

The area she was working was just as quiet as ever, if not more so. Hudson to Abernathy was a section lined with high-end boutiques and fancy restaurants. 'I wonder which one Dennis is taking Maura to,' she ruefully mused. Of course there were tons of places throughout the city he could be taking her. It was simply the fact Jane had too much time to ponder as she drove along. Finally she did park and decide to stretch her legs. She kept her radio on her as she walked down O'Hanlon, a few people smiled and nodded polite 'Hellos' to her. She returned the motions without any meaning and kept walking. As she'd turned to head back to her car, her radio beeped. '514 in progress in the alley of 54th and Lexington. Caucasian male and female suspects reported.' Jane patched back. 'Unit 422 heading over.'

As she was the closest unit to the scene, she arrived first. She'd had her lights going but shut the siren off. As she saw a male figure dart off in the opposite direction, she called out. "Stop! Police!" The female didn't make a single move. As she stood in the headlights of the police car, Jane came over slowly. "Keep your hands where I can see them. Slowly set the spray can by your foot." The woman, back to her, complied. Judging by the clothes Jane could make out, she was sure the woman was money. 'This must be some thrill kick or somethin,' she thought. "Looks like your date left you high and dry, lady," she came closer to the figure.

"He wasn't exactly my date. Well, not by choice." As Jane heard the voice she felt shivers run down her spine. She looked harder as her brain sought to place the voice exactly. All signs quickly pointed to none other than Maura Isles. "May I please turn around, Officer?" Maybe it was fear or shock, but it seemed to Jane Maura had yet to place her voice.

"No! Stay as you are." She felt for her cuffs and unhooked them from her belt. "Miss, you have vandalized not only public property but city-owned public property. Normally we could let you off with a ticket but the Mayor has been very serious about these violations lately." She saw Maura slightly shake in the light. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in." She approached gently, taking the doctors hands behind her and cuffing her.

"I-I can't!" She protested after she felt the final clasp lock in to place. "Officer, please! I'm Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts!"

Jane hated hearing Maura practically beg while alternatively, she felt slight outrage. "And in that, Miss, you should know better!" As she finally came around to face Maura, the doctor's face went almost white with shock.

"J-Jane?" Maura asked meekly.

She shook her head. "Officer Rizzoli, Doctor." She said dryly. "We're not on a first-name basis in this situation. Now if you cooperate this will go much smoother," she looked in Maura's eyes sternly.

With anyone else this was not the sort of game Dr Isles would allow herself to play. From the power play Jane must be making with that uniform (though it did do _everything_ for her, Maura thought) to the vulnerability of being in cuffs, this was beyond an unusual circumstance for her. But, she did not protest. Somewhere inside she trusted Jane in a way she'd trusted no other. "Alright, Officer Rizzoli," Maura nodded.

Jane took her arm and led her over to the squad car and helped her in the back. As they pulled off, Maura realized quickly they were heading in the opposite direction of the station toward her own home. She shivered with anticipation and felt herself grow wetter in ominous silence of the car. As they pulled up in front of the immaculate home, Jane glanced in the rear view. "Seeing as how you are the Medical Examiner and all, I assumed you'd like to deal with your justice in private?"

While it was more a statement than a question, Maura still nodded. "That's very kind of you, Officer."

She helped Maura out of the car but maintained her stern facade. She motioned to the purse Jane was carrying. "The keys are in the front inside pouch." Jane hesitated for a moment as she went to open the purse. ' _Keep it in check, Rizzoli. You do this to perps all the time! Maura's totally going with it. Keep it up!_ ' As the words resounded in her head she took a deep breath and grabbed them. Finding a key that looked fit for a residential lock and it was. As they went in Maura motioned for the keypad. "1981." Jane typed the digits in and the pad turned green. Jane shut the front door and locked it before moving further inward. "Some particular happy event happen to you in that year, Doc?" Jane queried as they got to the sofa.

"November 1981 William M Bass founded the first fully-functioning forensic body farm," the woman replied.

"Well, aren't you just full of information," Jane smiled. She took a seat on an oversized chair and motioned to the love seat across from her. Maura sat compliantly. "Care to explain what makes an otherwise law-abiding, educated woman like yourself do something so reckless?"

Maura looked at her for a moment before she let it spill out. "I liked it. I liked it. I liked breaking the law. It reminded me of who I used to be; someone who took chances."

Jane looked at her slightly surprised at the confession. "Someone who likes committing felonies?"

Maura blushed at the realization. "Not exactly. It just..." She felt at a loss for words and couldn't exactly articulate in that moment. Jane's uniform was far too distracting in such an intimate setting.

"Well, it's fine Dr Isles. I mean, not fine that you did what you did. Fine you can't explain right now." Jane moved and crouched in front of Maura. "I think this all requires a very special punishment," she nodded at her own assessment. She stood and helped Maura back to her feet. She sat this time in a decorative chair that had no arms. "Across my lap on your stomach, Doctor."

Now was Maura's turn to hesitate. She bit her lip for a moment then did as she was told.

"Do you run, Dr Isles?" As Jane's question filled her ears Maura felt the detective's hand caress her ass.

"I do," she stated. She shivered as she felt the material of her dress rise and bit back a moan as Jane slipped her bare hand under the material of Maura's panties. She stroked each cheek gently for a moment before moving the panties down and completely off. As the air hit her sex she couldn't hold her pleasure back any longer and gasped. Jane smiled to herself as she drew her hand back then struck Maura's supple ass. The doctor moaned and balled her fists in response. In rapid succession Jane spanked each cheek over and over, watching pink splotches turn slightly darker. Maura's moaning became near panting pleas. Keeping the doctor cuffed and over her lap, Jane dropped her hand between Maura's legs and worked three fingers easily inside her wetness. "Oooooo" was all Maura could manage. Jane began pumping her slender fingers in and out while her free hand dug nails in to Maura's hip. The pleasure/pain combo was too much and Maura cried out as she came.

Without a word Jane took the cuff keys out of her pocket and unlocked her lover. "Stand, Doctor." With shaky knees, Maura slowly rose and stood, the skirt of her dress slightly falling back down her hips. As Jane stood, she kissed Maura softly while her hand ran the zipper of the dress down Maura's back. The woman smiled dreamily and kissed back. As they parted, the dress slid off and hit the floor. Jane reached behind and unclipped the last article Maura had on. She walked over to the stairs and waited as Maura followed.

When they got to Maura's room, Jane looked at her. "Lay down." Maura walked over to the bed and laid down, unsure what Jane had in store from here. Jane came over, still very much in the uniform and got in the nightstand drawer that she knew so well. Maura blushed as Jane retrieved a dildo sans harness from the drawer.

"Open your legs, Doctor Isles," Jane asked as she took some lube from the drawer as well. Maura almost moaned at the view of Jane wetting the toy with the lube and let her legs go slack. "Thank you," she smiled as she pressed the tip to Maura's entrance. As Jane worked the toy inside, Maura's toes curled and her head tilted back. "That's very good," Jane reassured as she got the entire length inside her. "I see this is designed for a harness. Do you have a girlfriend, Dr Isles?" It was meant as an innocuous question as Jane thrust the toy in and out.

"Ooooo I...want toooo," Maura replied as she arched her ass off the bed toward the toy. Hearing the confession, Jane thrust faster.

"You do?" Jane asked as Maura gripped the sheets tightly and nodded. "OOOOO" Jane could tell Maura was right on the edge. She forced herself to stop moving the toy. She needed to maintain control.

"Jane?" Maura looked confused. "I...please?"

Jane smiled. "Beg me, Dr Isles. Beg me to let you cum."

Maura huffed for a moment but could not disappoint the sultry husk in Jane's voice. The husk that told Maura how badly Jane needed it. Told Maura how aroused Jane was for her. "Please, Jane? Please? Make me cum," she blushed as she spoke. "Please fuck me." She bit her lip again and waited a moment before Jane grinned and resumed her task. In seconds Maura's body went rigid then shook. She clawed the uniform to pull Jane to her.

She smiled as she kissed Maura's forehead gently."I take it you've learned your lesson, Dr Isles?"

Maura looked up rather limply. "Well, I could always stand a refresher from time to time," she nodded. "This really isn't fair, Officer," she pointed.

"Hmm?"

"You're still completely clothed and I am very naked."

Jane nodded at the discrepancy. "How do you suggest we rectify that?"

Maura smiled as she began unbuttoning the jacket. "There are ways," she blushed as the jacket gave way to showing a white shirt underneath.

Jane chuckled. "It's just a white BVD, Maur." She looked at Jane and shook her head.

"Not on you." It was a simple and honest observation. The night had been filled with firsts and to Maura Isles, seeing Jane in uniform slacks and a BVD as she was undressing her, was not one to gloss over. Jane flushed lightly as Maura leaned in and kissed her neck. Her fingers skillfully went to unfastening the belt. Being that it had the gun and holster clipped, instead of slipping the belt off in a sexy manner, Maura smiled and unzipped the slacks. She bent down, holding the pants just so as she worked them down Jane's muscular thighs. She grinned impishly. "You went infantry?"

Jane cocked her head for a moment then realized. "It's commando, Maura," she chuckled lightly. The woman's seemingly infinite span of knowledge mixed with her missteps with pop culture were incredibly endearing.

"Whatever!" She watched Jane kick off the slacks and shove her shoes off with her feet. "I think you really should get off your feet, Jane," Maura purred. "And get on my..." Jane teasingly raised her eyebrow as she watched Maura lie back on the bed again. "Knees. Over my face." Jane's eyes went wide and her knees went weak at the talk coming from the demure doctor. Yes, she'd had the woman beg to be fucked five minutes ago. But hearing Maura tell her to sit on her face was a new level of hot. She came to the bed and leaned down, kissing Maura softly first. "You're sure?"

Maura forced herself to look stern for a moment. "On my face, Jane!"

Without further questioning she straddled Maura's face as requested, resting her weight on her knees and thighs. Before she knew it, Maura was pulling her down closer and she felt Maura's tongue make contact with her sex. "Mauraaa," she moaned as Maura worked two fingers inside her. On reflex she began riding the woman beneath her and tugged her own nipples. "Fucckkk yesssssssssss thereeee," she panted as Maura encircled her clit with her teeth. A few more deep thrusts and Jane came so hard her inner walls squeezed Maura's fingers out. There were no sounds. For what felt like hours Jane swore all she saw and heard was white. She'd never had a climax that powerful. Without being told, Maura moved from where she'd been, careful to avoid touching Jane's sensitive sex. She wrapped her tightly in her arms and just laid in the bed.

In time Jane's breathing returned to normal and she looked at Maura. "That was..I.."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane gently. "I'm glad," was all she said. She reached and pulled the covers over them.

As the haze of passion slowly lifted, Jane looked at her lover. "Earlier...the girlfriend thing?"

Maura looked at Jane slightly confused thinking there was part of the question missing. "Yes?"

"I...okay. Was what you said true or were you just...I don't know, in character?"

Maura tilted her head thinking back. "Well, I can't lie, Jane. I'm physically incapable. I was going along with what we were doing, but at no time did I lie."

Jane bit her lip thinking she knew better but couldn't stop herself. "Who then?"

Realizing the implied question, Maura shook her head and laced their fingers together. "Who do you think, Jane?"


End file.
